


Życzenie

by Azaliz_M



Category: Pan Tadeusz | Sir Thaddeus - Adam Mickiewicz
Genre: Alternate History, Angst, Angst and Feels, Community: polskie_fandomy, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Polski | Polish, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaliz_M/pseuds/Azaliz_M
Summary: Co by było, gdyby inaczej odczytać wiersze?Pomysły, drabble. I fragmentaryczna fabuła też się wkradła. I rozrosła.Gdyby Jacka los nieco był inny? A powody zbrodni nie to imię miały.. .
Relationships: Jacek Soplica/ Stolnik Horeszko, Jacek Soplica/Gerwazy
Comments: 22
Kudos: 14
Collections: Fandom a sprawa polska





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts), [LucyLovecraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLovecraft/gifts), [Andzia267](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pierwsze.  
> (angst, pining,)  
> Stolnika zawsze widzę, jak jest zimny i obojętny, podobnie jak cudny Książę Radziwiłł z twórczości - "The Captives" LucyLovecraft  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113169

*

_"Jak on mnie ściskał! Wszyscy, którzy to widzieli,_

_Myślili, że on ze mną duszą się podzieli._

_On przyjaciel? on wiedział, co się wtenczas działo_

_W duszy mojej!"_

*

Jacek zafascynowany był Stolnikiem. Niby choroba, gorączka go brała na samą myśl, że tak możny Pan oko łaskawe zwrócił ku niemu. 

Jak szybko Stolnik zorientował się, co w oczach Jacka płonie? Że go nakłoni do wszystkiego? Musiał tylko szepnąć miłe słowo. 

*

_"Ach, nieraz przy kieliszkach, gdy się tak rozrzewniał,_

_Gdy mię tak ściskał i o przyjaźni zapewniał.."_

*

_"Ileż to razy chciałem serce me otworzyć_

_I już się nawet przed nim do próśb upokorzyć,_

_Przed panem prośbą próżną, nie dostać odmowy,_

_Bo jakież by to były między szlachtą mowy,_

_Gdyby wiedziano, że ja, Jacek..."_

*

Długo nie trwało, gdy Jacek, choć strachem przejęty, uległ. Może wyrzekł o jedno słowo za dużo? Zawadyjaka, porywczy - sam słowem czy gestem się zdradził z pragnieniem! A może to Stolnik go uwiódł? 

Stolnik był zimny jako słup soli, grzeczny, niby obojętny. Ale czy na uczcie, czy po polowaniu, gdy lał mu kielich za kielichem, gdy Jacek co i rusz oczy na niego zwracał, Pan widział, jak już, już, gotów wyznać wszystko. 

Na rozmowę go wywiódł, do tej zwierciadlanej sali, pustej, czy może na krużganki.. Jacek, ot, szalona głowa, nie miał szans.

Dumny szlachcic, lecz młody, niedoświadczony, cały rezon stracił, drżał jak liść, a gdy pod pierwszym dotykiem jęknął.. Wtedy Stolnik śmiechem zimnym parsknął. Jacek obrócił twarz ku murom, do kamieni, gdy z tym śmiechem go Stolnik rozbierał, pieścił, brał z jego ciała kolejno, krzyki bólu, potem rozkoszy, coraz większej, aż mu zmysły zalała.. Gdy myśli wróciły, twarz paliła go wstydem.. Silne dłonie drgnąć nie pozwoliły. Wreszcie Stolnik skończył, puścił, odsunął się. Rzekł mu ciepło, czuło.

\- Słodki mi byłeś, Jacku..  
\- Choć wprawy więcej Ci trzeba - dodał z drwiną. I zaraz miękko:  
\- Na to czas będzie. I tobie dogodziłem, prawda?  
\- Tak..  
\- Dobrze.. Jutro cię czekam na polowaniu. 

Urażona duma walczyła z krwią gorącą, wygrywała pokora, z którą Jacek wracał .. sił nie miał, nie mógł się uwolnić. A Stolnik drwił, później lał mu w uszy miłe słowa, pochlebstwa słodkie.. Raz chłodny, raz czuły, Jacka wciąż mamił, trzymał.. 

  
Jacek nie zaprzeczał plotkom o Ewie, miał powód, by w zamku bywać częściej. 

Raz, gdy pewność miał, że zadowolił Stolnika, gdy na kolanach spędził pół nocy, gdy usta w posłudze mu oddał.. cicho zapytał, czy mógłby zostać z nim. . Jeszcze klęczał. Pan tylko uśmiechnął się, zimno, znów w usta jego wtargnął. 

Stolnik szybko się znudził, odrzucił go. Na jego prośby, błagania, miał tylko śmiech. Obojętnie mu rzekł, że to koniec, że wziął już wszystko, czego od szlachcica pragnął. 

*

_"Jadę pożegnać Stolnika,_

_W nadziei, że gdy ujrzy wiernego stronnika,_

_Dawnego przyjaciela, prawie domownika,_

_może starzec się poruszy_

_I pokaże mi przecież trochę ludzkiej duszy.."_

*

Zbałamucony Soplica aż nazbyt dobrze rozumiał, gdy Stolnik mówił o córki weselu.  
Ale jakże to z serca, z pamięci precz go wyrzucić? 

*

_"Stolnik, jak zawsze spokojny, wesoły,_

_Dawał na zamku bale, zbierał przyjacioły._

_Mnie już nie prosił: na cóż byłem mu potrzebny?"_

  
*  
 _"Jeździłem koło zamku. Ile biesów w głowie_

_I w sercu miałem: kto ich imiona wypowie!_

_Stolnik zabija dziecię własne! Mnie już zabił,_

_Zniszczył!"_

*

_"Musicie wiedzieć, w jakim żalu i rozpaczy_

_Popełniłem…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wersy:  
> Księga X "Pana Tadeusza"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierwsze, zmienione.  
> (trójkąt, angst)
> 
> Gerwazego miłość do Stolnika nie była li zwykłym przywiązaniem. Wszak skąd takie oddanie u zwykłego sługi? A skąd taka zawiść, krwawa zemsta na rodzie całym po zbrodni jednego Soplicy? 

Gerwazy swoją przyjaźń, nawet nie wiedzieć kiedy, oddał Jackowi. Zawrócił mu w głowie młodzian zuchwały. 

*

_"Ty, którego pamiętam, gdy zdrowy, rumiany,_

_Piękny szlachcic, gdy tobie pochlebiały pany,_

_Gdy za tobą kobiety szalały! Wąsalu!"  
*_

Jacek nie poznawał swoich myśli. Żądza krew mu rozpalała gdy tylko wspomniał o Stolniku. Jak smoła oblepiała i nie znał niczego więcej, jak tylko jechać w zamek, przed Panem się pokłonić, prosić..

A Gerwazy - z nim dzielił śmiech szczery i ich swawole zawsze były mu miłe. Jakże inne od tych nocy w komnatach Pana spędzonych. Dzielone z przyjacielem uniesienia słodkie były, proste, bez wstydu Jacek sięgał po jego dłoń w leśnych ostępach, czy za zamknionymi drzwiami. Swoich uczuć do niego sam nie mógł odgadnąć. 

*  
_"O Gerwazy! uważ, przyjacielu, Masz ludzkie serce!"._

*

_"Kluczniku, twoje serce poczciwe nie umie_

_Uczuć, ile jest piekła w obrażonej dumie. "_

*  
Może nawet razem we trójkę oddawali się lubieżnym uciechom? Choć nie było w tym dla Gerwazego radości. Stolnik wiedział o porozumieniu, jakie się tworzyło między Jackiem a nim. Ale nie dbał o to. Dla niego byli tylko rozrywką. Jacek - nową zabawką. To dlań fraszka była - zażądać od Jacka takiej uległości, zawezwać do komnat Gerwazego. Ale Pan sam nie dołączał nigdy. Tylko obserwował. Lubił patrzeć. Lubił, jako aktorami, dyrygować. 

Gerwazy znał gusta swego Pana, znał swoje miejsce. Nie liczył na więcej. Tylko serce mu ściskała myśl o Jacku. Ufny był. Wierzył w miłe słowa, w obietnice puste.

  
*

Gdy Hrabia snuł swoje wizje, Gerwazy musiał powstrzymać grymas. Co ten młodzik wiedział o powinności, o zawiłości losu? Jacka zbrodni więcej było, niźli tylko morderstwo. 

*

_"Tu serce, tam powinność — tu zemsta, tam miłość! "_

*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ksiądz Robak bywał w Soplicowie. Przecież musieli się spotkać! Jak między nim a Gerwazym stworzyła się nić porozumienia? 

*

_"Tadeusz, chociaż liczył lat blisko dwadzieście,_

_I od dzieciństwa mieszkał w Wilnie, wielkim mieście,_

_Miał za dozorcę księdza, który go pilnował_

_I w dawnej surowości prawidłach wychował."_

*

_"Wiesz, iż dawniej rad bym był Sopliców rodzinę_

_W łyżce wody utopić; a tego chłopczynę,_

_Tadeusza, od dziecka niezmierniem polubił!_

_Uważałem, że gdy się z chłopiętami czubił,_

_Zawsze ich zbił; więc ilekroć do zamku biegał,_

_Jam go zawsze do trudnych imprezów podżegał."_

*

Ksiądz znał z opowieści swego wychowanka przygody, do których go Gerwazy namawiał. Widział troskę, niezrozumiałą, jaką Klucznik dziecko darzył. 

Choć dwór rodzinny - dwór Sopliców! odwiedzał, wzbraniał się, gdy nogi niosły pod zamek. Przecież mimo lat, mimo ślubów, serce - i ciało zdrazieckie - drżało na widok Klucznika. Pamiętał jego śmiech szczery, jego dotyk gorący. Jak uwierzyć - jak zapomnieć! - że kiedyś, zanim wszystko się skończyło, szeptał mu "Miły mój"? 

Od dnia, kiedy grzechy swe popełnił, z kraju uciekł, minęły już lata.. Ślubów czystości dochował. Tylko sam, gdy sny rozgrzane go nawiedzały, ulegał. Przed oczami tylko jedna postać, jak malowana, stała wtedy. O Stolniku nie śnił, myślami do tamtych chwil, pełnych żądzy i bólu, wstydu i dziwnej uległości, nie wracał. 

Lata minęły, a on, głupiec, serca nie odmienił. Marzyć nie przestawał. Ale otrzeźwienie przychodziło zawsze - jedyny dotyk, jaki go czekał, to żelaza, gdyby kiedykolwiek Gerwazy prawdę odkrył. 

O tym też śnił, w zimnej celi klasztornej drżał, myśląc o tym, co Klucznik zrobiłby z nim z zemsty. Krwi utoczył, na kolana rzucił - nie, Jacek sam by na kolana, do stóp mu padł i czekał kary. Może, nim ostrze w ciele, jeszcze ciało gorące ostatni raz by w nim utopił? 

Głupi! Myślał za dnia. Grzeszny, niegodny, słaby! Nocami.

*

Gerwazy tylko z dala widywał wcześniej Księdza, nie rozmawiali. Zresztą - o czym tu prawić? Ksiądz, przyjaciel Jacka, coż żec mógł? 

Ale kiedyś, nocą, widział, jak postać Robaka pod zamek podchodzi. Jak na kolana pada i trwa w bezruchu. Nie pierwszy to był raz, gdy Jacek, progu nie przestąpiwszy, pacierze odmawiał przed ruiną.

*

Robak doń z podziękowaniem przyszedł. Za baczenie nad Tadeuszem. Od słowa do słowa, opowieści popłynęły, o małym Tadziu, o Wilnie, co za granicą Robak widział, choć o tym ostrożnie mówili. Spotykali się częściej, w karczmie razem coraz częściej ich widywano. 

Gerwazy o Jacka pytać nie chciał. Często, gdy od karczmy szli razem, czy w drodze do klasztoru, zajęci rozmową, siadywali w lesie, opowieści kończyć. To tam Robak kiedyś raz jeden, o losy dawne pytał. Ale nie o tę noc krwawą, a co z Klucznikiem po bitwie się stało? Gdzie się podział, gdy dom stracił, Pana i służbę? 

Wtedy Gerwazy serce mu otworzył, swój ból wylał, choć nie cały. Cóż on? Bieda, nawet głód w oczy mu zaglądał, ale zemsta sił mu dodawała. Te lata minęły, teraz miejsce w zamku odzyskał i choć trochę spokoju.. 

O swym z Jackiem porozumieniu nie wspominał. Za powód zdrady, podług plotek, Stolnikównę i konkury odrzucone wspomniał tylko. Jakże by mógł? Toż to nie spowiedź była. Zresztą, nikomu nigdy słowa nie rzekł o tym. 

Sam też spytał, ostrożnie:   
  
\- Za coś się, Księże, w ową noc jasną, modlił pod zamkiem? 

\- Za spokój dusz, co cierpienia przeszły w tych komnatach. I za Ciebie.   
I za siebie - by Bóg dał sił, by znieść męki, jakie Twój widok przynosi. 

Gerwazy milczał długo.  
\- A za Jacka duszę? Żyje on jeszcze? Czy w Rzymie.. Tyś opiekunem jego syna, Tadeusz mówi, że w testamencie zapisanym.. 

Robak nie odpowiedział. Jakże kłamać nie chciał! A może.. Może w prawdzie stanąć przed Klucznikiem? Zaufanie jego miał, szacunek nawet? Innym mu się Gerwazy zdawał, spokojnym, z losem pogodzonym. Już nieowładnięty zemstą. Ale nie, nie, ślubował.. Przez gardło słowa nie chciały przejść.

\- Ach, dajmy pokój, żyje czy nie. Nic to dla mnie, a Tobie cierpieniem. - myśli mu zmącił Gerwazy.

\- Nic to? Czyżeś mu wybaczył? 

\- Nigdy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wersy:  
> Księga I i Księga XI


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nić porozumienia, ciąg dalszy.

*  
Więcej o Jacku nie mówili. Ale od słowa do słowa, z rozmowy na rozmowę, coraz to Klucznik żywo księdza dłoń łapał, z błyskiem w oku, z żartem, czy perorując o bitwach, pojedynkach.. I coraz częściej widziano Robaka z uśmiechem w dyskusji z Gerwazym, coraz częściej pod zamek podjeżdżał. Gdy Soplicowo opuścił na dłużej, list przyszedł na zamek. Potem kolejny.. Ksiądz pisał i z Wilna, gdzie przy Tadeuszu bywał, wychowaniem się trudnił. Gerwazy każda kartę jak skarb chował. Czasem długie miesiące ciszy napawały go lękiem, gdy ksiądz za granicę jechał, bo przecie wieści o wojnach, Napoleona kampaniach nawet na Litwę dolatywały.. Gdy bez adresu list przychodził w końcu, świętem mu był. Przyjaźń ich, łacno zawiązana, mocno serca i duchy oplotła.

Choć fałszem była przecież podszyta. Robak z myślami się bił, kłamstw żałował, ale serca nie mógł uciszyć. Nawet nie znał, w jakiej żył samotności, w zakonie, w wojsku, póki z Klucznikiem się znów nie zbliżył, na powrót coś z dawnej zażyłości odzyskał. Choć wiedział, że nigdy nie wróci tamta, słodsza tkliwość..

*  
1809

*  
Zmierzchem wiosennym siedzieli pod zamkiem, przy ogniu, flaszkę dzielili między sobą, jeszcze na wpół pełną, bo za wiele mówili, za szybko czas leciał. Robak widać, że z podróży wrócił niedawno, jeszcze twarz miał ogorzałą.. Opowiadał, jak piękny jest hiszpański kraj, choć wojną targany, i jak wśród gór, wąwozów droga jego prowadziła, do stolicy..  
A Klucznik w oczy mu się zapatrzył, na ustach zawiesił wzrok, raz, drugi.. Nie pierwszy raz o smaku tych warg marzył, skóry rozpalonej.. Co z tych ust by wyrwał, gdyby ważył się dotknąć? Coraz trudniej powstrzymywał się..  
Ksiądz, jakby na skórze poczuł ciężar spojrzenia, myśl skrytą, zamilkł. Tylko patrzył wprost w jego źrenice, jakby czytał, fantazje poznawał.. I w jego oczach Gerwazy sekrety odkrywał, prawdy nieznane, nagle, przypadkiem objawione.. Robak oddech wstrzymał, przechylił się w stronę Klucznika, blisko ku jego twarzy..  
\- Przyjacielu..

*  
Gerwazy czuł, jakby siła nieziemska go pchała, jakby spadał, głowę skłonił, usta rozchylił, czuł już na wargach oddech gorący, widział jak i ksiądz powieki przymyka, dłonie ku niemu wyciąga, drżące, już-już na policzku opiera..

Tyle razy marzył, choć to grzech, choć zawsze tamto, przeszłe, jednocześnie w pamięci odżywało.. Ksiądz w jego snach śmiał się, jego imienia wzywał, pod jego dłońmi z radością zawsze.. I zawsze, gdy stygnął, wiedział, przebóg, toż to piekielne igraszki, myślą samą tak go brukać.. Ale w sercu, głęboko, znał, że to nie płocha zabawa, nie ślepa żądza, lecz czucie czyste. Czystsze niźli nawet kiedyś tamto..

I jakby podmuch chłodny go orzeźwił, myśli rozjaśnił. Wciągnął głośno oddech, odsunął się, głowę odwrócił, wzrok utkwił w płomień. Nie może. Nie wolno mu zniszczyć tej serdecznej więzi, choć pragnął..  
W grzech go wciągnąć, śluby jego święte złamać. Nie.  
\- Wybacz. Wybacz, przyjacielu. I zapomnij.

Robak pochylił głowę, zacisnął w pięści dłonie, drżał. Tylko oddechy ciężkie dwa słychać było, i trzask płomieni. I obydwaj wiedzieli, widzieli, czuli, że w żyłach ten ogień mają, i w ten ogień obaj pragnęli się rzucić, choć zakazany, choć i na wieki za to płonąć by mieli.

Po chwili ksiądz jakby zebrał siły, wzrok znów uniósł. Dłonie splatał, rozplatał, jakby sięgać go znów chciał, to cofał.  
\- Gerwazeńku.. Dzięki Ci winien jestem, nie wybaczenie. Tyś silniejszy, przed pokusą mocniejszy. Ja..  
Oczu jego to szukał, to gubił spojrzenie w ogniu.  
\- Ja wstrzymać, cofnąć się nie mogłem.. Przed Tobą rozum tracę.. Alem pewien był, że tylko moje serce błądzi, moja słabość, mój grzech.. I modliłem się, że sekretem pozostanie, naszej przyjaźni nie zniszczy..  
\- Przyjaźń Twoja.. Droga mi jest. Najdroższa. Tyś mi pociechą w tułaczce, zawsze blisko mej pamięci.. Radością mi każda rozmowa, słodka z Tobą każda chwila. Ale rzeknij słowo, a więcej w zamek nie przyjdę, szukać Cię nie będę.. Choćby jutro, dziś, wyjadę. Tak może i lepiej..

-Nie. Nie odjeżdżaj.  
Gerwazy westchnął głęboko i nagle zaśmiał się gorzko.  
\- A to kabała.. I tyś mi drogi, przyjacielu.. A w snach jeszcze milszy, bliższy.. I taiłem, jak i ty. Nie odjeżdżaj. Jużci, nie pomoże przecie.. Wiosna kolejna, a ty czyś obok, czy w kraj świata, krew mi burzysz.. Ale zapomnieć nam trzeba, w niepamięci pogrzebać..

\- Sił starczy? Ale nie mogę, nie mogę.. - szeptał Robak głucho.  
\- Nie odjeżdżaj.

Robak już nie rzekł nic, sięgnął po flaszkę, pociągnął długo. Podał i Klucznikowi, choć tak, by dłoni jego nie dotknąć. Trwali tak w milczeniu, póki księżyc nie wszedł, ogień zagasł. Robak wstał.  
\- Czas mi już.  
\- Jutro w karczmie imieniny, muzyka.. Przyjdź.  
Ksiądz spojrzał mu w oczy, i pragnienie takie w nich płonęło, aż zadrżał Gerwazy.. Ale zaraz Robak wzrok powiódł do zamku, na mury, krużganki, jakby z głazów sił szukał, jakby sam w zimny kamień się chciał obrócić.  
\- Jak zechcesz.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwa dni po szarży w wąwozie Somosierry podobno śnieg już przysypał końskie truchła, ale słońce w górach opala łatwo, trzyma długo..


	5. Chapter 5

*

_“Tymczasem, kto miał udział najczynniejszy w bitwie,_

_Ten nie może bezpieczny zostać się na Litwie:_

_*_

_«Więc — rzecze Sędzia — teraz czas myśleć o sobie._

_Uważ, że człowiek w twoim wieku i chorobie_

_Nie zdołałby z innymi razem emigrować;_

_Mówiłeś, że wiesz domek, gdzie się masz przechować:_

_Powiedz gdzie? Śpieszmy, czeka zaprzężona bryka._

_Czy nie najlepiej w puszczę, do chaty leśnika?”_

*

Robak padł na łoże, blady, skrwawiony. Chciał mówić jeszcze, prosić Sędziego o plebana, o chwilę samotności z Klucznikiem. Ale nie miał już sił. Głowa opadła na piersi, zamilkł.  
Sędzia przerażony rzucił się do niego, ją go cucić, wołać. Ale nie był w stanie go obudzić. Klucznik patrzył na tę scenę w milczeniu. Krew się w nim burzyła, to smutek go ogarniał i żałość. Czemu Robak mu życie ocalił, jemu i Hrabiemu? Raz drugi już..

Nie mógł znieść tej myśli, że za swoje życie marne tak sroga była cena. Ksiądz przyjacielem wszak go wołał, on sam w myśli tak go nazywał.. Sam też musiał uciekać - wiedział to, ale nie chciał odstąpić, póki... 

Do pokoju wpadły sługi, przyniesiono z apteczki maści i specyfiki. Wojski ręką odprawił wszystkich. Sam wyszedł z komnaty po chwili.   
\- Żyje jeszcze, ale jak długo? Wiem jeno, że zostać tu nie może. Gdy Moskwa wpadnie, zdrajców szukać, nie mogą go znaleźć. Chory nie wytrzyma tortur.   
Sędzia wzdrygnął się, ale nie przeczył. Pamiętał, co mówił Płut, i choć wierzył w słowa Rykowa, wiedział, że Moskwa sprawdzi cały dwór i zaścianki okoliczne, szukając buntowników. Jakżeby mógł Robaka chronić? Zanim przemówił, Gerwazy skinął głową.   
\- Znam ową pustelnię w lesie. Pojadę. Na pytający wzrok Sędziego odparł krótko - Jam mu życie winien. 

Wyszedł konie szykować. Wiedział, że bryka przez gęstwinę nie przejedzie. 

*

_“Muszę dla ulgi sumienia_

_Pozyskać, a przynajmniej prosić przebaczenia:_

_Posłuchaj mej spowiedzi; potem zrobisz sobie_

_Ze mną, co zechcesz”._

*

Robak nie obudził się, gdy nocą przemierzali las. Dźwięku nawet nie wydał w drodze. Dopiero gdy go Gerwazy w sienniku złożył, zaczął przez sen majaczyć. Szeptał:  
\- Moja wina, moja wina. . Przyjacielu.. Tadeuszu, synu mój..

Gerwazy, podle instrukcji Wojskiego, parzył zioła lecznicze, pić mu dawał, futrami nakrył i czuwał. Pustelni jedna izba była cicha, ciemności zbierały się w kątach, podchodziły coraz bliżej żaru paleniska. Usnął. 

\- Moja wina, moja wina.. Mea maxima culpa.. Jam Twój morderca.. Łotr, tchórz.. Gerwazy, jam zdrajca...   
Głos Robaka łamał się. Oczy jego, błyszczące w gorączce, miały w sobie iskrę szaloną. Szeptał w malignie. Spojrzał na klucznika, nagle bardziej przytomny:   
\- Gerwazy, miły mój.. Jam jest Jacek..   
Więcej nie mógł mówić. Znów cierpienie zmysły mu odebrało.

Gerwazy trwał, w ciszy, zdumiony. Nie wierzył. Ból mu rozum pomieszał. Ale.. Wołał go jak kiedyś tamten.. łotr. Musiał być pewien.   
Sięgnął po świecę i zbliżył się do posłania. Przystawił ogień do twarzy chorego, ale w obliczu, bólem naznaczonym, nie znalazł znajomych śladów. Odrzucił futra. Choć ręce mu drżały, rozpiął habit, rozchylił suknie. Patrzył. Oczy, jak szpiegi, szukały znaków. Ciało nagie, wiekiem zszargane, w bandażach, pełne było śladów, czy bata, czy postrzałów.. Ale pod bliznami obcymi wzrok odnajdywał kształty znajome. Ta blizna, z pojedynku, ta, gdy na polowaniu byli.  
Kiedyś godzinami wodził po każdym znamieniu.. Czy palce by je poznały?

Z gniewu, żalu wściekły, już po nóż sięgał, dłoń mu drżała. Gorący wosk spadł na pierś chorego. Ksiądz z boleści jęknął, znów szeptać począł:  
\- Miiły mój.. _confiteor.._ _verbo et opere.._  
I łzy spod powiek na policzki spadały, i rękę wyciągał:  
\- Miły mój.. Miły.. Przebaczenia muszę.. .Zmiłuj się.. 

*

Trzasnęły drzwi celi, Gerwazy rzucił się w ciemność, w las. Byle dalej, byle by uciec od tego odoru krwi, gnijących wspomnień, prawdy nieprzyjętej..

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wersy:  
> Księga X "Pana Tadeusza"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robak zajazd przeżył. Przeżył też, gdy wyznał Klucznikowi prawdę, choć przebaczenia nie uzyskał. 

Gerwazy, gdy tylko Wojski rzekł, że bernardyn żyć będzie, spod drzwi komnat chorego odstąpił i progu dworu więcej nie przekroczył. W karczmie już go nie widziano, ziemianie także w lasach śladów jego nie spotkali. Zaszył się w zamku, tylko na murach widywano jego postać. Słowa też nie rzekł nikomu o księdza spowiedzi nocnej.   
  
Robak do posług swych wrócił. Brata zaprzysiągł w milczeniu, by nikomu jego imienia nie zdradził. Sam znów listy odbierał, do powiatowego miasta coraz częściej jeździł. Cisza gromadziła się we dworze. 

*

_ Tymczasem nadchodziła ta okropna zima —  
Twarda, groźna, iskrząca się komet oczyma,  
Którą w Litwie przeczuwał wcześnie naród cały;  
Niebo bladło, szron iskrzył, gwiazdy czerwieniały.  _

*

Ostatnie listy Jacek czytał kilkakroć. Długo w modlitwie klęczał, aż kaptur włożył i przez noc zaszedł pod zamek.  Gdy ksiądz sień minął, w progu stanął, natłokiem wspomnień przytłoczony. 

Szedł przez komnaty jak zamroczony, aż Gerwazego mieszkanie znalazł, zimne, jak swoją celę, gołe. Choć nie puste. 

  
\- Na coś tu przyszedł?  
  
Nie pomniał. 

\- Prośby masz jeszcze? Czegom wysłuchał, nie starczy?  
  
Jacek milczał, schyliwszy głowę. 

\- Z nami kwita. Rzekłem już. Wyjdź. 

  
\- Sztab rozkazy przysłał. Do księstwa jadę, służba czeka. Wojna.

\- Nie powiesz mi “ z Bogiem?”  


\- Gerwazy, choć słowo...  Miły mój..    
  


Jacek aż zatoczył się, gdy Klucznik przyskoczył doń i w twarz mu trzasnął. W furii szeptał: 

\- Słowo moje miałeś, wiarę… Dość. Życie masz. Precz. 

  
\- Wybacz.. żem ci spokój wieczoru zburzył. Przysięgam, więcej mnie nie ujrzysz. Na Litwę nie wrócę już. Bądź zdrów.  
  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wersy:  
> Juliusz Słowacki, PAN TADEUSZ. FRAGMENTY POEMATU.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coś niby chwyta, coś niby trzyma..

*  
_Dusza jego jak ziemia po słońca zachodzie,_  
_Ostygała powoli, barwy brała ciemne:_  
_Zaczął marzyć, lecz sny miał bardzo nieprzyjemne._

*

W rozgrzanej pościeli, w sennej, lepkiej ciężkości słyszał szeptane:  
\- Miły mój, miły..  
I drżenie, kołysanie rytmiczne, gdy o jego ciało ocierał się, napierał kochanek znajomy..  
Dłonie wyciągnął, znalazł rozgrzaną skórę, gładził, pieścił, od szyi po biodra, i znów, i szept nie milkł nawet na chwilę, coraz głośniejszy był, przechodził w jęki..  
Śnił, znów o nim śnił.  
Przywarł mocniej, tuż pod ustami znalazł skrawek nagiej skóry, ucałował, ssał.. Coraz głośniej jego kochanek jęczał.. Wymruczał mu:  
-Ciszej, ciszej, Jacku.. Zamek pobudzisz..  
Wsunął się, rozgrzany, między jego uda, mokre od potu, przycisnął do siebie, bawił się, pieścił kochanka coraz szybciej, bezładnie, i chwila nie minęła, gdy ciało w jego ramionach zesztywniało, Jacek krzyknął.. Gerwazy na jego szyi stłumił warkot, gdy mięśnie wokół niego zwarły się, zacisnęły.. Stężał. Mrok błysnął. Rozkosz, jak mała śmierć.

Klucznik zbudził się zupełnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wersy:  
> Księga III "Pana Tadeusza"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oby tylko równie Bóg — przebaczyć raczył!  
> *  
> Rozdziału 5 ciąg dalszy.

*

Trzasnęły drzwi celi, Gerwazy rzucił się w ciemność, w las. Byle dalej, byle by uciec od tego odoru krwi, gnijących wspomnień, prawdy nieprzyjętej..

*

Bez tchu, stanął jak wryty. Zemsty chciał od lat. Czemu rękę wstrzymał? Mógł rzecz zakończyć, szybie cięcie.. Nie, nie szybkie. Łotr cierpieć powinien, w mękach zgnić, jak pies. Ale.. Taki jego los, przecie konał właśnie, życie za Hrabiego oddawał.   
  
Kimże on naprawdę?   
  
Zdrajca! Kochanek najmilszy, najdroższy..   
Morderca! Przyjaciel najserdeczniejszy..  
Kłamca! Co mu przez lata był pociechą i pokusą, bliższy, milszy niźli brat..

I teraz on sam, w ciemności i zimnie.. Kiedy to wzruszenie go tak ogarnęło? Zawrócił.

*

Gerwazy od progu słyszał żałosne, zbolałe, z każdym ledwie tchnieniem szeptane:   
\- Miły.. Wybacz, miły..   
\- Cicho, Jacku, milcz już.  
  
Złożył go na poduszki, okrył. Oczy i skronie zroszone, przemył. Za każdym razem gdy Jacek usta otwierał, palce mu na wargach kładł, milczenie wymuszał. Szum myśli, krwi wrzenie zagłuszałyby każde słowo. Do ognia dołożył, zioła naparzył, mocne, siadł ciężko na sienniku, przy chorym. W ciszy do ust mu kubek przytknął, patrzył, jak łapczywie pije. Usta miał od płaczu wyschnięte..   
Coż teraz?  
  
Zapatrzony w żar, ledwie czuł oddech i wilgoć na swych palcach. Jacek wargi doń przyciskał, w milczeniu każdy fragment całował. Jakby to cokolwiek zmienić mogło między nimi!   
Aż usnął, z obliczem zagłębionym w jego dłoń.   
Gerwazy do świtu z miejsca się nie ruszył.   
  
Nad ranem, gdy jasność wpadła z izbę, gorączka osłabła. Jacek, choć nadal blady i słaby, mary otrząsnął i spoglądał już przytomnie. Oczu Gerwazego unikał. Wreszcie, jakby siły zebrał, do Klucznika się zwrócił, już usta otwierał..   
\- Milczeć ci kazałem.   
Jacek w zdziwieniu oczy otworzył, ale zaraz skłonił głowę, opadł na poduszki.   
\- Nie wiem, co rzec chcesz, nie dbam o to.

Klucznik mówił, ale jakby samego siebie chciał przekonać.   
\- Zemstę przysięgałem, tyś morderca, zdrajca. Ale jakże..? Jam Ci życie winien. I przecież druhem mi byłeś, byliśmy.. Jakeś mógł tak mnie zwieść?   
\- Przyjaciela żeś udawał? Jaka to dla ciebie musiała być gratka? Gdym Ci swoje sekrety opowiadał? Po coś mnie nachodził, rozmowy szukał? Z zemsty? Ale tyle lat, tyle chwil razem.. i tyś - że kłamał cały ten czas?   
Jacek tylko kręcił głową, oczami zaprzeczał, ale milczał.   
\- A teraz cóżże mam z tobą zrobić? Nożem pchnąć?   
Ksiądz westchnął boleśnie i głowę pochylił, skinął.   
\- O nie. Mordercą tyś, nie ja.   
Zaśmiał się gorzko.   
\- Ale, po co ręce plamić, wystarczy czekać..   
Cisza długa.   
\- Jacku.. żałujesz?   
Skinięcie.   
\- Z Panem mym tego.. tych więzi splątanych? Żeś za wzgardę śmiercią mu odpłacił?   
Wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie, kiwnął głową.   
\- I naszych chwil wspólnych? I mną żeś wzgardził, wtedy, choć ostrzegałem, prosiłem.. A potem taki fałsz, zdradziecka ta przyjaźń, przecie kłamliwa..   
\- Nie!

Jacek w oczy mu patrzył błagalnie, żarliwie zapewniał:

\- Nigdy, nie, nie fałsz, miły, tyś nad życie milszy, przyjacielu, proszę, przysięgam, nie..   
\- Milcz już.   
Gerwazy westchnął.   
\- Nieważne to przecie..  
  
*

_ Raz umieramy: jutro czy dziś oddać duszę...  
  
Panie Klucznik, przebaczysz mnie, ja skończyć muszę! _

  
*

\- Kto umierającego smuci, wiem, że grzeszy..

Gerwazy opowiadał o znaku, o którym lat tyle milczał. I poglądał, jak ksiądz coraz mocniej drży, wargi przygryza, twarz ma bladą, oczy błyszczące.. Gdy Klucznik opowieść zakończył, szepnął tylko:   
\- Twojego tylko wybaczenia muszę, miły.. Przyjacielu, przysięgam.. To nie fałsz był.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wersy  
> Księga X


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O tobie bajać, dotąd pieśń o tobie marzy..
> 
> (Czyli koniec szczęśliwszy i słodszy. Uczucia, skołatane nerwy i - uwaga - wyuzdanie na trawie wiosennej)

*  
_W mieście pobliskiem stanął główny sztab książęcy,_  
_A w Soplicowie oboz czterdziestu tysięcy,_  
_I ze sztabami swemi Jenerał Dąbrowski,_  
_Kniaziewicz, Małachowski, Giedrojć i Grabowski._

_Późno było gdy weszli; więc każdy gdzie może,_  
_Zabierają kwatery w zamczysku, we dworze;_  
_Skoro dano rozkazy, rozstawiono czaty,_  
_Każdy strudzony poszedł spać do swej komnaty._  
_Z nocą wszystko ucichło: obóz, dwór i pole;_  
_Widać tylko jak cienie, błądzące patrole,_  
_I gdzie nie gdzie błyskania ognisk obozowych,_  
_Słychać kolejne hasła stanowisk wojskowych._

_Jutro odbyć się mają trzech par zaręczyny._  
_Zaś Jenerał Dąbrowski oświadczył z wieczora,_  
_Że chce mieć obiad polski.  
*_

Słonce krwawo zachodziło nad obozem. W tłumie żołnierzy wciąż słychać było krzyki, śmiechy, płacze. Szumiało morze szlachty z okolicznych zaścianków. Z Dobrzyna, z Rzezikowa, z Ciętycz, z Rąbanek, ci przychylni Horeszków rodzinie. I Podhajscy, Birbaszowie, Hreczechy, Biergele, wszyscy Sędziego krewni albo przyjaciele. Wszyscy do Soplicowa zwalili tłumnie, szukać ojców, synów, przyjaciół, patrzeć na znaki narodowe, wodzów oglądać. 

Gerwazy, od zamku, w którym wojsko kwateruje, chodził pod dwór, gdzie wokoło sztaby stały, oczami wodził po szeregach, znajomej postaci szukał.. Pisał mu przecie, że z generałami przyszło znów służyć..  
Klucznika pozdrawiano, bo i dawno nie widziany, całą zimę skrywał się. Ale nie odpowiadał, nie przystawał, nie słuchał, szukał, w tłumie, w szeregach, czarnej sukni. Widział? Czyżby ramienia łuk znajomy? 

Nagle za sobą posłyszał głos.  
\- Przyjacielu! 

I odwrócił się, spojrzał w te oczy jasne, co w snach go śledziły, od tylu miesięcy, nie, lata przecie.. Wzrokiem ogarnął postać - na raz przed oczami stanęły, łuną niby, pod habitem skryte sekrety .. Otrząsnął wspomnienie, patrzył uważnie - bez bandaży, temblaka, śladów ran nie widać, choć blady był, zmęczony..

Rzucił się, w kilku krokach już był przy nim, wziął w ramiona, do piersi przycisnął. A ksiądz w pasie go oplótł, boleśnie, twarz ukrył w połach jego kurty, drżał. Złoto wyblakłe z wilgoci pociemniało.. Gerwazy uczuł gorący oddech na szyi, ust ruch, ledwie usłyszał tchnienie:  
\- Miły mój..  
\- Jacku, Jacku..   
Szeptał mu wprost do ucha. Nikt ich w zgiełku usłyszeć nie mógł, ale Klucznik wzrok - kiedy to powieki przymknął? - powiódł wokoło, gdzie inni z uśmiechem przyglądali się scenie powitania przyjaciół serdecznych.   
  
Oderwali się wreszcie, odsunęli, ledwie, wzruszenie między nimi trwało.  
\- W obozie służbę właśnie, na noc, kończyłem, we dworze jeszcze nie byłem, powitać muszę.. Ciebie chciałem pierwej..  
Jacek mówił bezładnie, z miejsca się nie ruszył, dłoni Klucznika nie wypuścił. Oczy mu błyszczały, wzrok gorący, szalony, co chwila na jego ustach zawieszał...  
\- Przyjacielu.. Znalazłeś mnie. Na krok Cię nie odstąpię - z uśmiechem obiecywał Gerwazy.

Ksiądz głowę skłonił do ramienia, chciał może mówić, lecz z gardłem ścieśnionym, tylko uśmiechał się.  
Klucznik jego palce wciąż ściskał. Ale złowił okiem, jak Podkomorzy, obok Sędziego i Wojskiego, z generałami jakimiś przed namiotem bogatym mówiąc, poglądali na nich co chwila ukradkiem. A Tadeusz niedaleko, z oficerami stał. 

I Jacek ich ujrzał.  
\- Ocho, brat mój, widzę, z wodzami już plany snuje. Chodź. 

*  
  
Gerwazy dłoń na rękojeści zacisnął, w pół kroku przed księdzem stanął, gdy w namiocie wszyscy zgromadzeni wodzowie, i Sopliców delegacja, po powitaniach jakiś dziwnych, oschłych, na Robaka poglądać nie przestali, z mieszaniną zadziwienia i lęku. Na niego także ze strachem..  
  
Myśl szalona, strwożona - widzieli, słyszeli? Hańba, śmierć, ale nie odstąpi, nie wyrzeknie się!   
\- Przyjacielu..  
Jacek dłoń zacisnął na Klucznika ramieniu, sam z niepewnością wzrok powiódł wokoło i do Dąbrowskiego.  
\- Generale.. Coż to, radę przerwaliśmy?   
\- A jużci! Niespodziankę myślałem Ci zrobić, z panami - tu na Podkomorzego wskazał - rzecz omawiałem, i chyba kabałę odkryłem..  
\- Generale?  
\- Widzisz, cesarz służbę twoją nagradza. Krzyże kawalerskie przesyła. I zaciekawiony, a ze służby rad, imienia Twego szukał. Aż pod ślubem zakonnym je skryte, odnalazł.

Robak na te słowa pobladł trupio, zadrżał, jak w potrzasku zwierz. Oczami rzucał, od brata po jenerała, poza wejście namiotu, ledwie przysłonięte, gdzie Tadeusz pozostał z oficerami.  
  
\- I mnie przekazał. Resztę panowie dopowiedzieli. 

Ksiądz tylko, ledwie żyw ze zgrozy, szepnął:  
\- Bracie.. Tadeusz.. słyszał?  
\- Nie, nie, tylko my tu, ale.. - Sędzia to na wodzów, to na Klucznika patrzył z lękiem.  
\- Zbrodnia nad tobą wisi - przerwał Dąbrowski. - Wina twoja pewna, sąd niepotrzebny. I wrogi jeszcze masz tu, zemsty łaknące..   
\- Przecie tyś mordercą, panie Soplica..  
\- Tak, ja głową zapłacę, tylko pozwól..

\- Nie! - krzyknął Klucznik, z wściekłością, strachem na wylot przebitą.  
\- Takaż to za służby podzięka? Wy..  
I rękę na Scyzoryku już zaciskał, z poły wysunął, nieledwie, wodze na ten widok też szabel sięgnęli, zgrzytnęły już i..  
Ksiądz za dłonie Klucznika złapał, wstrzymywał:  
  
\- Nie! Dość już za mnie..! Proszę..   
\- Jacku, nie mogą, nie pozwolę..  
  
Okrzyki zdziwienia wokoło się rozeszły, tylko Dąbrowski, z uśmiechem lekkim, uspokajał ich obu:  
\- Nie, nie, zbrodnie - dawno służbą zmazane! Łaską cesarską odpuszczone!  
\- A widzę, że rodzina Twoja, księże Soplico, próżno się o wrogi twe obawiała, gdy takich przyjaciół masz..

Jacek zachwiał się, byłby upadł. Gerwazy go pod ramię chwycił, zmełł w ustach przekleństwa, ze złością na nich wszystkich poglądał. Warknął że prawie:  
\- I coż teraz chcecie?   
\- Wodzowie przed wojskiem i ludem jutro, przy święcie, chcieli zasługi i ułaskawienie ogłosić.. - cicho mówił Podkomorzy.   
Jacek wstrząsnął się...  
\- Ale! Prosiliśmy generała, by wstrzymał te plany. Wszak śluby milczenia, księże, składałeś, a i rodzina - tu zerknął na Sędziego - prosiła. 

\- Generale, ja Bogu imię ofiarowałem, taić przysiągłem.. Nie mówcie, błagam..   
Dąbrowski westchnął.  
\- Jak zechcesz. Księże Robaku.. My, tu zebrani, imienia innego Twego nie znamy i nie wypowiemy. Przysięgamy.   
-Przysięgamy!  
Odpowiedzieli zgodnym chórem - i oficerowie, i szlachta.   
  
\- No! Wybacz, druhu. Ale! Wyjaśnione już.  
Dąbrowski na księdza spoglądając splatał ręce, widać, że mu ciężko było go tak zasmucić.

\- I order ten przecie, przyjmij. Radością miał ci być, nie zgryzot dodawać.  
\- Wszak zasługi Twoje znane, pamiętamy, wdzięczne ci wojsko i cesarz sam! Honor to wielki! I od służby wytchnienie, odpoczynek! Kawalera do Moskali prowadzić nie będziemy.. 

Podszedł do księdza, wciąż o Klucznika wspartego, dłoń mu uściskał, i ze stołu puzderko ozdobne mu podał. Gwiazda brylantowa zalśniła wewnątrz.   
Jacek ledwie mógł mówić, jeszcze strach i wzruszenie gardło ściskało.  
\- Generale. Janie.. Dzięki.  
Wzrok podniósł, na wodzów zebranych, druhów służby swojej.  
\- Dziękuję.   
  
Generał i na Klucznika poparzył bystro.  
\- Broń na oficerów waszmość wyciągnąłeś..Obcy-że Ci rozum? Ale, żołnierz za brata i w ogień skoczy.. Dobryś druh.  
Ze śmiechem dłoń mu uścisnął.  
\- Generale, cóż.. Wybaczcie, panowie.  
Śmiech mu odpowiedział, i wodzowie do księdza pośpieszyli, gratulować, wspominać. Sopliców delegacja ciekawa, przysłuchiwała się, na ileż to ksiądz z wodzami bitew chadzał, w zadziwieniu..  
Ale wnet Generał spojrzenie znaczące skierował na żołnierzy. Zaraz też, jakby odwrót zakomenderował, wyszli. 

Sędzia do Robaka ręce wyciągnął:   
\- Bracie..   
Jacek w jego ramiona rzucił się, ze śmiechem i płaczem.  
\- Księże Robaku..   
Wojski, domu przyjaciel serdeczny, łzy miał w oczach. Podkomorzy też wzruszony był.  
\- Księże bernardynie. Kawalerze.

Sędzia Jackowi tłumaczył:  
\- Nie wiedziałem, nie mówiłem nic.. Ledwie udało się wstrzymać, ale jużci! .. Gdyś po zajeździe do dworu nie wrócił, tylkoś pisał, że zdrów, do służby wracasz, nie wiedziałem, czy z Gerwazym mówiłeś, wszak i mi ledwieś wyznał..  
-A gdyś ukrywał się.. - zmieszał się, zasmucił na samo wspomnienie tamtej nocy, gdy Robak, choć ledwie żyw, ranny, uciekać musiał, gdy go Klucznik ukrył, a Sędzia nie znal, czy brata zobaczy jeszcze.  
  
-Już, już pokój! I między nami, i waśni dawnej koniec..  
Śmiał się Jacek, uradowany.  
-Tadeusza wszak jutro zaręczyny z Zosią! Domy dwa znów zbratane będą.  
\- Ale ja mu słowa nie rzeknę. I wy, proszę.. - nagle zaniepokojony patrzył po nich.  
\- Nikt nic mu nie rzeknie - odpowiedział poważnie Podkomorzy.  
\- Jutro zaręczyny, potem z wojskiem dalej, w bój idzie. Nie czas - dodał - Może gdy wróci, sam mu..  
\- Nie - uciął Jacek.  
Klucznik obok tylko milczkiem stał, parzył.   
  
\- Chodźmy, chodźmy, jutro święto wielkie, a dwór niegotów! Księże, jak te oficery sadzać..  
Wojski przerwał, nie chcąc sporu zaogniać, Jacka zagadywał.  
  
A Sędzia do Klucznika podszedł, dłonie mu ścisnął, i rzekł cicho:  
\- Panie Rębajło, dzięki przyjmij, co złego zaś wybacz. I wiedz, że we dworze masz zawsze miejsce, dom na ciebie czeka, jeśli zechcesz, zawsześ z radością widziany. I u Państwa nowych.. Zosieńka zimą pod zamek latała, włościan o ciebie pytała. Na weselu bądź, a nie pomnij na dawne…  
Zmieszał się Gerwazy.  
\- Jużci, dzięki nie trzeba, w niepamięć puśćmy waśnie. A jutro.. Pannę Zofiję zobaczyć przyjdę. 

*

Z namiotu wyszli razem, już noc wokoło, cisza. Podkomorzy pożegnał się, marszałkowskie obowiązki czekały, a i Wojski do dworu pośpieszył, ucztę szykować. Sędzia do domu prosił, ale odmówili. Zgodnie, w stronę boru szli, od świateł dworu i zamku, w milczeniu. Gdy las dokoła, już od oczu ciekawskich ich mrokiem krył, Jacek, jak nożem podcięty, osunął się na kolana. Trząsł się.  
  
Gerwazy przed nim klęknął, w objęcia porwał, całował wygłodniale, łapczywie, jakby tonął i tylko z jego ust oddech brał.  
\- Jacku..  
\- Miły..   
Klucznik dłonie w suknie zanurzał, skóry szukał, pieścił go, zachłannie, pchnął na igliwie, na trawy świeże.. Jacek jęknął..  
\- Cicho! Szsz.. cicho.. To później.. Krzyczeć będziesz, aż mury zadrżą..

*  
  
Klucznik biodra o jego biodra ocierał, całował go, kąsał, gdzie tylko sięgnął, ściskał, ugniatał, drażnił.. Habit podsunął, dłoń językiem zwilżył, wsunął między jego uda, usta ustami zamknął.. Jacek jęk stłumił, gdy go palce wilgotne oplotły ciasno wokół. Biodra już bezwiednie wyrzucał i sam pod palcami skóry szukał, sprzączki rwał, odsłaniał i znajdował.. On tak samo twardy był, mokry, tak samo pod dotykiem jęknął..  
Dłonie złączyli wokół siebie, w jednym rytmie, ocierali skórę o skórę nagą, w usta dyszeli. Jacek pierwszy spełnienie znalazł. Między ich palce spłynęło, gorące, lepkie.. Klucznik zaraz za nim runął, w te do śmierci podobną rozkosz.   
  
*

Spleceni szeptali, aż chłód ich wygnał z lasu, do zamku. Komnaty Gerwazego, choć wkoło żołnierze, puste były, widać, że w mieszkanie cudze nie weszli. Jeszcze ze skrzyni Klucznik flaszki dobył, ale legli już razem, znużeni i radością spotkania i strachem, i rozkoszą. Jacek dłoń jego ucałował, na sercu położył i sen zmorzył go w pół słowa.. Niemłody wszak już, obaj już nie byli.  
Gerwazy jeszcze oczy wzniósł i dzięki niebiosom słał, za jego powrót bezpieczny i od walki dalszej wytchnienie. Choć chwilę razem będą mogli.. 

Gdy oczy otworzył, sam był. Wyśnił spotkanie? Ale nie, na poduszce skrawek z kilku skreślonymi słowami.. Lęk rozwiał się. 

Wpierw msza, z Protazym rozmowa dziwnie miła, wnet uczta, panny Zofiji piękno i nowych dziedziców zaręczyny.. Gerwazy w darze przyobiecał młodym skarby pańskie, teraz pani należne, ale choć prosili, w zamku wolał zostać. We dworze wypatrzeć mogli..  
Znów oczy zwrócił na Jacka. Dzień cały go śledził, choć okazji, by pomówić, nie miał. Ksiądz z wodzami, z oficerami śmiał się, wśród gości co i raz przystawał, zagadywany. Wszak poważany był, lubiany, a niewidziany dawno. I sam dziś, jak rzadko, wesół, rad każdemu. Klucznik widział, jak z Tadeuszem i Zosią mówił cicho, pobłogosławił, potem znikł w tłumie.   
  
Muzyka zagrała, krzyknięto:   
\- Poloneza!  
Tany ruszyły.. I nagle Ksiądz przy nim się znalazł, obok na ławie usiadł, miodu łyknął. Na pary wirujące spoglądał, uśmiechnięty.  
\- We dworze zostanę. Służba porzuciła, wojna wokoło, nie czas kwestować!   
\- I dziedzice prosili.. Tadeusz niedługo wyjedzie, ale brat, Zosia radzi mnie gościć.  
\- Może i Ty, Gerwazeńku, z mej kompanii się ucieszysz? Czas na rozmowę znajdziesz? Na odwiedziny pozwolisz? - z uśmiechem go pytał zawadyjackim.  
\- Przyjacielu.. Niejedną wizytę mi złożysz. Długą - ton zniżył - i głośną.  
Jacek zaśmiał się, głowę oparł na jego ramieniu.  
\- Jak zechcesz, miły.  
  
  
  


*  
1812 - 1828  
* _  
_ _Co się z nim stało, różnie powiadają o tem.._ _  
_ *  
Zmarli dni po sobie, jeden z choroby, drugi z tęsknoty. Płakali ich synowie i córki Tadeusza, tych drogich domu przyjaciół, dziadków przybranych, wspominali rzewnie i z czułością.  
  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja ciebie dotąd widzę, piękna maro senna!
> 
> Wersy  
> Księga XI


End file.
